


Coalescence

by manicmidnight



Series: thiam touches [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Liam, Teacher AU, Touch-Starved, Touching, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Theo should be able to last a little while without Liam...right? Yeah, they've mated only recently but it shouldn't be much of a problem. Liam has things to do, and so does Theo.Why, then, is he socold?





	1. Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a part of _hold me closer_ as Theo's component, but it was too...dark, for me? Basically, it went all over the place, and I think you'll figure out what I mean if you manage to read through this^^ I wrote a bunch of drafts for that fic, but this one was too close to my heart T_T It's expanded, though, so it's not entirely related to the other fic! 
> 
> Boring stuff aside, enjoy :)

There’s something strangely comforting about Liam’s scent that Theo can’t help but find himself drawn to. It’s honestly terrifying, because just a whiff of that citrusy smell is enough for him to drop his guard, lay himself bare for everyone to see. And that’s… that’s something Theo’s never had the liberty of doing.

But Liam… Liam’s different from everyone else.

He’s the one who barges into the room when Theo’s napping and rolls onto him, surrounding him with his scent. He’s the one who wraps his arms around Theo’s waist with whispered praises as the chimera shakily learns to cook an unburnt omelet. He’s the one who decides to settle on Theo’s lap every time they do an impromptu movie night. And it… it scares the _fuck_ out of Theo because he’s starting to grow _dependent_ ; he finds himself aching for that singular touch, the press of Liam’s hands against his, the warmth of his breath against his neck.

But, so far, it’s been Liam who’s doing all the initiating. It’s Liam who reaches his hand out, opens up his arms, presses their cheeks together without prompting. He’s always _there_ , scent tickling Theo’s nose oh-so-pleasantly, and Theo _knows_ —though Liam doesn’t say anything—that the younger boy wishes he’d do the same. That _Theo_ would be the one to press forward.

And he wants to. Really, he does. But doing that would mean… doing that would mean…

Theo’s shoulders slump, as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. Staying cooped up in the bathroom when your boyfriend’s literally outside the door, sprawled across your shared bed, is not the normal thing to do. The normal thing to do would be to own it, walk through the door with his head held high and arms open for cuddles.

Theo hates to admit it, but he really does like the cuddles, so it shouldn’t turn out too bad.

Steeling himself, he pushes open the door, managing to stumble his way across the room and collapse onto the bed, cursing himself for forgetting that the lights are off.

“Everything okay?” Liam asks, voice rough from sleep, and Theo freezes, unsure of how to respond. He’s already fucking this up. And, when Liam mumbles something tiredly and pulls Theo in by the waist, he gives up. Liam already beat him to it, as always.

“I’m fine.” He sighs, letting Liam essentially manhandle him till he’s comfortable. “Go back to sleep, Liam.”

“Mhm.” Liam snuggles closer, pressing a quick kiss to Theo’s jaw, before his breathing evens out.

The worst part about this, is that Theo feels _warm_ inside. Like his chest is doing its own rendition of springtime, complete with tulips, rainbows and jumping leprechauns. He isn’t supposed to feel things at all, but there’s _Liam_ , taking apart every last bit of his weakened armor until he’s left bare.

Theo curls his fingers shakily against Liam’s bare skin, and presses his nose into Liam’s throat. He’ll get his opportunity again, soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Except he doesn’t. This grows painfully apparent when they’re lounging on the couch.

“I’m going to be gone a week.” Liam says suddenly. Theo freezes, mind processing the words slowly. “For… for my lacrosse team? I know it’s the break, but it’s a national thing, and it’ll only take a week and a half at the most, but I get if you don’t want—”

And Theo’s tired of Liam wanting to sacrifice things for him all the time. So, he leans over, cards his hand through his hair, and tells him it’s okay. The feel of Liam’s soft strands against his palm weakens his resolve, but he holds on.

“Are you sure?” Liam’s pretty blue eyes are intense, and Theo can’t bring himself to look at them any longer, so casts his gaze away.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He says shortly, tamping down on his scent, shutting it down. He’s good at that. “Don’t worry about me, baby wolf, just make sure not to trip over your feet when you’re on the field.”

He doesn’t expect Liam to actually growl at him, albeit playfully, and pounce, knocking him back onto the couch. Theo’s mind spins for a minute when Liam’s skin brushes against his own, and he discretely tries to keep the contact… though, judging by Liam’s knowing smile, Theo isn’t as sneaky as he once was.

He chalks it up to them being mates. It makes sense that his chimera would like the touch, but he also knows he’s just lying to himself.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Liam murmurs, pressing his nose into Theo’s neck, and Theo can’t help the hitch in his breath.

He tries to ignore the sudden tightness in his throat, just lets his head flop to the side as he teases, “Speak for yourself; I’m not gonna miss your stink.”

Liam gapes at him in mock affront, and Theo can’t help the easy smile that comes onto his lips when the beta pouts.

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Banter is easy, and it slips from his lips without resistance. “Did I hurt the baby beta’s feelings?”

“Oh, that’s _it_.” Liam seethes, and Theo gives him a smirk; it quickly dies out when an evil little smile takes over his boyfriend’s lips instead.

“Say, _babe_ ,” Liam looks positively _gleeful_ , and that worries Theo more than he’d like to admit. “I wonder what’ll happen when I do _this_!”

Theo isn’t given any time to react when Liam’s fingers dig into his sides, feather-light and quick. A helpless giggle leaves his lips that has his cheeks turning red, but he isn’t granted even a short reprieve as Liam lets his fingers lose and _ugh, can’t breathe, holy fuck Liam stop!_

The tickle attack eventually turns into them sharing lazy kisses, rolling around on the carpeted floor. Theo’s back aches, but the buzzing under his skin is gone, kissed away by Liam’s soft lips. He feels… sated, for once, and scarily enough: _content_.

“It’s only a week or so.” Liam tells him in between kisses, and Theo can’t gasp in enough air to formulate an answer, as his boyfriend trails his lips downward. “You’ll hardly notice I’m gone.”

Theo doesn’t answer, but wishes.

 

* * *

  

Alright, so the first two days aren’t so bad. Theo hugs a pillow close to him when he sleeps, content with the knowledge that no one’s around to see him like this. He still hates himself for it, though; he’s just so used to Liam’s chest being pressed against his own, the concept of personal space entirely lost between them, that it feels weird to be able to actually stretch his legs out in bed without feeling Liam’s toes brushing them.

His chimera whispers to him that it wants their mate back, but he tamps it down. He knows they need Liam, but Liam has things to do, more important than just Theo.

When he showers, he swears he can feel Liam’s hand drag down his back, over his aching muscles; but, of course, reality strikes, hot and quick. It’s not Liam, it’s just the water running down the course of least resistance. Liam’s in another state, playing the sport he loves. Theo’s _not_ going to be salty about this, he’s _not_.

When has it become so hard to keep control?

 

* * *

 

Day 3 is when things start getting a little bad. Theo can handle it, though.

He has to haul his ass to school for the first time since Liam’s left, but it’s okay. He manages to work in the kitchen, pour himself a cup of coffee and gulp down the acrid liquid in painful, burning gulps. It doesn’t usually taste this bitter, but Theo figures it’s probably because he didn’t add enough milk in or something, and he’s too lazy to actually get more.

That’s when he actually checks the time, and his heart drops. He’s late by an entire fifteen minutes. It doesn’t sound like much, but when you’re teaching the Juniors-From-Hell first thing in the morning, it’s best to be on your A-game.

Theo showers as quickly as he can, before he barrels to his truck, laptop bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. It reminds him of the past, when he was constantly moving around, sneaking into unsuspecting people’s houses for a quick snack, sometimes for his laundry if he was lucky.

Huh. That’s funny; it’s been years since he’s thought of that.

When he finally makes it to his class, he’s heaving, gasping for breath. He stops for a couple of moments outside the door, trying to control his breathing so that it’s acceptable, and his hand brushes his hair back so that it doesn’t fall into his eyes.

“Good morning.” He greets tersely, wincing when his voice wobbles; he hasn’t recovered quite as fast as he thought he would. “I take it you guys have your homework out?”

Surprisingly, no one calls him out on being late. Instead, he watches in slightly horrified fascination, they don’t speak at all, with the homework being placed neatly on his desk.

He eyes them, finding their neutral expressions highly suspicious.

“Is something wrong?” He finally lets out, when it’s evident no one’s going to speak. “You kids are being way too quiet, even for a Monday morning.”

No one says anything, and Theo rolls his eyes. Of _course_ they’re not going to make this easy for him. Whatever, it’s not like he cares anyway.

“Alright, so let’s get to it.” He sighs, wiping away the sweat collecting at his brow, before slowly moving to lean against the desk. “We’re talking about angular displacement, last class…”

 

* * *

 

After class, Theo’s completely exhausted. He rubs at his eyes as one of the girls in his class walks up to him, intent written clear across her face. He wants to shrivel up into a ball and disappear forever—he _really_ doesn’t feel like interacting with anyone right now—but duty calls. He has to address concerns, as a teacher; especially if he wants to get paid.

“Yeah, Amyra?” He asks patiently, shutting his eyes briefly for respite, before they blink open again. “What d’you need?”

“Um,” She anxiously twists her hands, and Theo’s immediately drawn to her hunched in posture. His eyes narrow as he sits up; is she in serious trouble or something? Bullying, perhaps? “I just wanted to know if… if you’re okay?”

Theo blinks. _Oh_. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting _that_.

“I’m fine.” He says carefully, mouth pursing as he appraises her nervous countenance. “What makes you ask, though?”

“It’s not just me!” She blurts out nervously. “Everyone else noticed it too!”

“It’s fine.” He soothes; _ha, Evil Theo Raeken being soothing_. “Noticed _what_?”

“You look kinda sick?” She wheedles, fiddling with the ends of her shirt. “Like, you’re really pale and stuff, and we’ve never seen you with a hair out of place—n-not that that’s a bad thing!”

“Relax kid.” He gives her one of those rare smiles he reserves for moments like this. He knows it’s not easy to admit some things; hell, Theo practically invented the fucking handbook. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I just didn’t get to eat breakfast today, but I’ll be good to go after lunch.”

Not a _complete_ lie so, by his standards, an A-star answer. Amyra looks at him, bites her lip, and nods.

“Thank you!” She rushes out, before fleeing through the door. Theo watches her retreat, bemused.

While they may be straight from Hell, his students _do_ have their moments.

 

* * *

 

Theo checks his watch during lunch break. Liam hasn’t called or texted since he left, and… ugh, it’s stupid. Theo shouldn’t be so hung up about it, he’s not some teenage girl pining after her S.O or anything. He’s being ridiculous. But they’re recently mated, so it makes sense for him to want to hear from Liam, right?

He also knows that he can technically text Liam first, but he doesn’t… alright, so he doesn’t want to be a bother. Liam’s busy anyway, he’s got a lot of games to go to, practice to put in; especially with him being the captain. Theo just doesn’t want to distract him, that’s all. And it’s not even a bad thing; in fact, this is Theo being considerate. Something he rarely ever does, so it just goes to show how much he…

Theo bites his lip.

How much he loves Liam.

“Hey Theo.” He looks up when Nolan slips into the seat opposite to him.

“Hey.” He greets back, by now used to sitting with the younger boy at lunch.

Interestingly enough, Nolan decided to become… you guessed it, a _guidance counselor_. He says that he doesn’t want for kids to be misdirected like he was ever again; manipulated into believing something out of ignorance and fear. Theo understands, and has to offer his grudging respect for that decision. Dealing with children as a _counselor_ of all things just sounds like pure torture, but Nolan’s managed to hold out just fine.

“You okay?” Nolan asks, brow furrowed in concern. “You’re looking kinda pale.”

“I didn’t get breakfast.” Theo rolls his eyes. “Everyone’s been asking me that since morning anyway, so relax.”

“I’m just worried.” Nolan offers, and Theo hears his heartbeat thrum steadily. He’s not lying, and that’s… that’s a kind notion, really. “Especially since Liam’s not around.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Theo’s appetite dies, and he reluctantly sets down his sandwich. “Liam has a life, and so do I. I don’t need to be around him constantly to survive or something.”

“I’m not saying that!” Nolan immediately protests; normally, Theo would find it amusing how his eyes light up in poorly-concealed panic, but the human doesn’t mean any harm, so Theo lets it slide. “I’m just… is it bad that I’m on your side?”

Theo can’t hide his surprise at that, eyes widening.

“Uh.” He says, and Nolan quickly shakes his head.

“Forget it!” The human meeps, letting his head fall to the table with a loud _thunk_ that even has _Theo_ wincing. “Anyway, I was seeing that kid you referred to me the other day and…”

 

* * *

 

Theo doesn’t sleep well, that night. He tosses and turns, feeling a strange ache in his chest that feels like it’s expanding outward, reaching far into his body to consume it whole. He huffs out a laugh.

He’s being unnecessarily overdramatic, as always. Liam’s starting to rub off him.

Thinking about Liam makes it harder to rest, though. His mind kicks into overdrive, wondering why the Beta hasn’t called him yet, or even messaged. Theo can’t even begin to count how many times he’s rolled over, taken ahold of his phone and typed out a sad, pathetic _I miss you_ before deleting it and flopping back.

He feels completely stupid, acting like the teenager he never got the chance to be. Liam’s his _mate_. He’s not going anywhere, so why does Theo’s head constantly need to screw with him?

He knows the answer why, but it’ll never leave his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m calling it: you look like shit.” Mason tells him when they meet on the fifth day, and Theo glares; it’s weak, though, and he knows it, especially when the human only raises an eyebrow at him. His mouth feels like sandpaper—coarse and disgusting—but he swallows uncomfortably anyway.

“Thanks.” He says sarcastically instead of answering the unasked question, the elephant in the room. “Do you flatter everyone like this, or just me?”

“Cut the shit, dude.” Mason interjects, not rising to the bait. Theo thinks petulantly that it’s _so much easier_ dealing with Liam than this blockhead. That just makes the presence in his chest wither a little more.

“Can supers get sick?” Mason asks, when it becomes apparent that Theo isn’t going to grace him with an answer. “Because, seriously, you look like you’re getting pneumonia or something.”

Theo glares at him, and bites angrily into his burger. The grease lies heavy on his tongue as he swallows it down, and finally speaks.

“Are you always this intrusive?” He lets annoyance bleed into his tone, before diverting. “I’m fine; now, tell me about that Omega you were talking about on the phone.”

Mason stares hard at him, before he relents.

“Alright.” He says stonily, like he expects Theo to blurt out his feelings in guilt; well, that’s not going to be happening any time soon. “We think they’ve gone rogue, since there are lots of mutilated animals lying around and stuff.”

It’s amazing how Mason manages to say that last sentence with a straight face. Theo grudgingly finds himself impressed.

“So?” He drawls out, arching a brow. A dull ache starts up at the base of his skull the longer he looks at the shiny table, so he meets Mason’s eyes instead. “Let me guess, you want me to take them out?”

“Basically, as soon as possible.” Mason shrugs. “Corey already went in to check—against my better judgment— anyway, so it’s basically confirmed. Scents all match up, apparently.”

“Great.” Theo takes a sip of his smoothie, feeling relieved the instant the cool liquid soothes over his burning tongue. “I feel like a hitman, but okay. Consider it done.”

“Thanks man.” Mason claps him on the back gratefully, and Theo barely manages to hold back a wince at the sting of his palm. “I owe you one.”

“Damn right you do.”

Theo’s skin tingles when he thinks that Liam wouldn’t have let him go alone, but he doesn’t let the feeling win. Besides, he needs to focus.

He’s got a rogue to take care of.

 

* * *

 

 

He goes home, first. Normally he’d get on task right away, but he’s just exhausted, and he doesn’t want to pass out in the middle of the woods or anything. That would suck.

Theo doesn’t really like being at home, nowadays. It’s always cold and empty, makes it feel like the chill’s seeping through his clothes, straight into his heart. Like a real-life rendition of Frozen or something, except this is hallucinated and the movie wasn’t.

Details notwithstanding, Theo hates having to unlock the door with trembling fingers, before he walks in. His eyes feel like they’re about to roll out their sockets from exhaustion; looking at the table, on which homework papers are stacked for grading just makes him want to puke. So does eating, actually. A shower will do, then.

Theo smiles slightly at that.

A shower and then heading straight to bed sounds _amazing_. Just a fifteen-minute crash nap wouldn’t hurt anyone anyway; the rogue isn’t going to go Super Saiyan on him for taking a tiny break now, would it?

Theo shrugs off his shirt, stepping into the shower and shuddering when cold water comes spraying down on him. It should make him feel more awake, like it usually does, but… it doesn’t help. Theo gives up after a while, shutting off the tap. Warm water would just make him fall asleep on the spot anyway.

He stumbles out of the shower, drying himself off and wrinkling his nose at his washed clothes. They smell too cold, stale, just… _wrong_. It’s not what his chimera wants, so he discards them on the floor, deciding to pick them up later. He makes it to his closet, grabbing a sweet-smelling hoodie and a pair of his jeans, giving the dark blue fabric a good sniff before deciding it’s good enough, and shrugging it on.

It smells like home, and brings an ache to Theo’s heart when he realizes it smells like _Liam_. Why must he do this to himself?

His head hits the pillow as he curls up slightly wishing, not for the first time, that Liam were here with him. The sheets are chilly against his skin, and the coolness pressing to his forehead isn’t as soothing as it normally would be.

Just fifteen minutes. And Theo would find that stupid Omega and gut them, because he could really use the distraction.

His eyes droop shut.

 

* * *

 

He’s woken abruptly by the sound of his phone going off, and he winces at the volume. It’s kind of dark outside, but that’s to be expected, so he pays it no mind, grabbing at his phone mostly just to shut it up.

“Hello?” His voice is croaky and weird, and he doesn’t like it. Theo cracks out a yawn as he waits for an answer.

“ _What part of ‘ASAP’ didn’t you understand dude?_ ” That’s Mason’s voice, angry and urgent, and Theo’s eyebrows furrow at the unwarranted aggression. “ _Because of you—_ ”

“Whoa, whoa, hold up.” Theo presses a hand to his head so that his brain hurries and gets in gear. “It’s only been—”

“ _An entire day?_ ” Mason interrupts, ticked off, and Theo’s eyes grow wide as he slowly pulls his phone away from his ear, unable to believe it. “ _Yeah, I know!_ ”

Theo’s throat is dry, and his breath catches when he sees the date.

“It’s been a day?” His voice cracks in disbelief. “I don’t—”

“ _And Alec’s ass is busted because of you._ ”

That catches Theo’s attention and he answers sharply, heart in his throat. “What?”

“It caught him when he was running track.” Mason’s voice is tight, and so is Theo’s windpipe, slowly being crushed. “It’s moved across a larger area than we expected.”

“I’m on it.” Theo doesn’t think, cutting the call as he stumbles to his feet, reaching for his keys and barreling out of his apartment.

As he drives, he rakes his hand through his hair carelessly, knowing it probably looks terrible. There are so many things wrong with this scenario that Theo doesn’t even know where to start. The Omega takes priority, though, especially if it’s hostile.

Theo swallows. Alec got hurt. Because of _him_. And as much as he hates the loud-mouthed little shit, he’s… he’s come to care for him. For everyone in the Pack. Ha, that’s something he thought he’d never admit: not even to himself. But it still stands.

His fingers tighten their grip on the steering wheel, turning white-knuckled.

 _He let this happen, after he promised that he’d watch their backs_.

He parks his truck near the preserve, shrugging off his clothes before letting the shift overcome him. Halfway through the change, though, he has to bite back a scream because thick spikes of _pain_ stab into his spine, sparking all over his skin. He reverts back quickly, breathing heavily and mind whirling.

“What…?” Theo breathes out, as he struggles to calm his racing heart. He hesitantly holds out his hand, breathing a sigh of relief when his claws come out and he’s alright. His chimera’s being extra weird, and he’ll figure out why but: priorities. Right.

It still makes him uneasy, though.

Theo pulls on his clothes again quickly, shuddering when Liam’s scent grows stronger. It’s almost easy to lose himself in it, to let himself sag against the truck and let his eyes shut, but he doesn’t have the liberty of doing that.

He sighs at how pathetic he’s become.

This is going to take a lot longer than usual, half-shifted, but he’s got to do this before he’s got any more of their blood on his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

The Omega is surprisingly not covert when it comes to covering their tracks. The foreign scent in the air is strong, as Theo follows it deeper and deeper into the preserve. He knows rogues don’t usually do so well in the mental department, but their animal usually guides them in protecting themselves, at the very least, so this is more than a little baffling.

In any case, though, it makes his job easier and he’ll hopefully get to go to sleep soon.

His eyes narrow as moves deeper into the woods and the scent thickens, practically bathing him; that’s weird, why would it—

“Fuck.” His eyes widen. He’s walked right into their territory.

That doesn’t sound too bad in theory—it’s still one on one—but their scent is literally _everywhere_ and Theo’ll have no idea where they’re coming from. He tenses, knowing it’s too late to walk away now that they’ve probably sensed him here—sticking out like a sore thumb—and that the only thing he can do is _be ready_. He’s walked straight into their trap.

He focuses his hearing, listening for the crunch of leaves or the soft thumps of footsteps and _there_ —

He doesn’t react quickly enough, as a shape barrels into him, knocking him against the trunk of a tree and pinning him there. Theo kicks out, instinctively, but the Omega steps hard on his foot— _hard_ , so much that it feels like his ankle’s sprained from the strain.

“Come to kill me?” The Omega purrs and, judging from the tone of voice, it’s a guy. Theo growls warningly at him: _back off_. His body turns rigid when the other man noses at his throat, scenting him— _that’s something intimate, only reserved for Liam_ —before pulling back and smiling sharply at him. “I’m a little insulted: I expected to see the Alpha here, not his beta, even if you _are_ a pretty face.”

There are lots of things wrong with this scenario. One, that the Omega’s clearly coherent so is _not_ rogue; Two, that he uses some disgusting pet names; and Three, that he’s evidently here for a _purpose_.

“Yeah, well.” Theo heaves out, blinking a little rapidly to focus his eyesight. “It’d help if we knew what you wanted.”

“Isn’t that obvious, sweet thing?” The man grins, pressing a hand to Theo’s throat and making him gasp for air. “A Pack.”

Theo’s vision is starting to speckle with black, dots dancing across his vision. At this rate, he’s going to black out, so he does what he has to do. Even though it still stings like a bitch, he gathers the strength in his dominant leg and kicks up, kneeing the Omega in his balls.

Now that he can breathe and actually move around, Theo can get the fuck out of here. Theo’s also an idiot, though, so doesn’t factor in the fact that his ankle’s obviously not healed. Which, in itself, is kind of worrying because, while Theo’s healing takes a little longer than the regular Were’s, it shouldn’t be taking _this_ long.

Pain, blistering cold _pain_ , shoots up his leg as he falls to his hands on the dirt, scraping his knees in the process. The Omega yanks at his injured ankle, and Theo’s ashamed to admit he actually screams at that, the sound being torn from his mouth without any preamble.

“Fuck!” He yells out, limbs heavy as he tries to buck off the man’s weight. This isn’t working: time for a new strategy that’ll probably also get him killed.

Theo lets his limbs relax as he glares up into the piercing blue eyes of the man’s wolf.

“Let me guess.” He smirks, “Your old Pack kicked you out?”

He winces when claws dig into the sensitive skin of his wrists, but he needs to feed on that anger, let it goad the Omega into making a mistake, so he powers on.

“What, they really did?” He snickers, eyes locking on the man’s. “Why, you didn’t catch a big enough rabbit for breakfast? Oh, wait, let me guess: bad breath. That’d probably explain it.”

“You’ve got a bit of a mouth on you, huh?” Theo’s eyes widen when the man only smirks down at him; those grubby fingers are circling his left hand. “Okay, then, why don’t you use it to scream?”

And then he _pulls_ , and Theo’s wrist _burns, burns, burns_. Theo bites his lip to the point where it starts bleeding. He’s not going to scream, not going to howl. He can’t let the others know where he is.

“Wow.” Theo pants out finally, laughing mirthlessly. “That the best you can do?”

“You’re not even curious how I knew about this?” Theo chokes out a silent moan of pain when the Omega prods at his puffy wrist, jostling it even in its unnatural angle.

“Observation?” Theo grunts. “Assuming you actually have a brain in the first place.”

The punch to the face is expected, and Theo can feel the bruise starting to form at the corner of his mouth. He still hurts all over though; he hasn’t felt this way since—

Since he was a child.

“What I don’t get is why you haven’t healed yet.” The Omega looks strangely curious, and Theo’s breath hitches when fingers press against the purpling marks around his throat. “Unless…huh.”

Theo can’t breathe again, as the man presses hard against his windpipe; his claws come out, though the force his right hand exerts is pitiable compared to his dominant hand. It just serves to amuse the man, not injure.

“ _Fuck…you…_ ” Theo manages to wheeze out, legs curling up as the Omega continues to throttle him. It’s really cold, and he’s all alone in the middle of the Preserve with an Omega strangling him to death; is this really how it’s going to end?

_Liam…_

“Your mate left you all alone, huh? Didn’t want you anymore?” The Omega’s words are mocking, digging and cruel, and, unbidden, tears spring into Theo’s eyes. He doesn’t even know _why_ , but his heart feels _so cold_ and his skin is prickling with goosebumps and there’s so much _pain_. “Poor thing. Let me take away that pain for you.”

Theo can’t move anymore, limbs heavy and gaze lidded. The chill’s starting to spread, numbing him, and the darkness starting to creep into his vision is of no help.

“Nighty night, half-breed.” The man smirks down at him. “See you in hell.”

Theo’s eyes roll up into his head as his skin ices over.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s shivering hard when he wakes up.

Theo’s teeth chatter as his heart thumps loudly in his chest; he wants to get up but he can’t, _it’s too cold_ , and he needs to be warm again. He’ll do _anything_ to be warm again.

He can’t think, mind far too muddled for that, but he can tell he’s in a bed. There’s a blanket wrapped around him that he pulls closer, trying in vain to make the cold go away, but of course it’ll stay. He can feel the chill sinking deep into his bones, settling inside him and making his lips tremble, bruised and cracked.

He wants Liam. He _needs_ Liam.

Tears gloss over his eyes and he can’t stop them from clinging to his lashes, travelling down his frozen cheeks. He doesn’t want to be here, alone. He needs Liam, needs him to hug him and kiss him and tell him that someone loves him even though it’s impossible.

Theo lets out a choked out whine when he remembers that Liam’s busy and, besides, Liam’s a good person who shouldn’t waste his time on something as fucked up as Theo in the first place. Liam doesn’t deserve to be saddled with a broken toy when he could do so much better.

Theo deserves this, deserves the icy cold gliding up his body and making his skin sting. Deserves to be left for dead, abandoned like the Omega said. Still, Theo can’t help it. He can’t stop it.

Theo just wishes.

 


	2. Liam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes through things he should be happy about but oddly...isn’t. And then he comes back home.

For as long as Liam can remember, he’s been treated differently. He’s always _been_ different, so it figures.

At first, it’s because of his IED. _Intermittent Explosive Disorder_ , the doctor said to Liam’s anxious mother, as Liam preoccupied himself with a car toy, _he has the tendency to exhibit bouts of uncontrolled rage_. His mother asked him what that meant, with wide, fearful eyes, and the doctor smiled sadly and essentially relayed to her the news that Liam wouldn’t have a normal life.

At the time, Liam didn’t realize what this meant. He didn’t realize that it meant he’d be different from all the other kids, that he’d be the kid chosen last for team projects, that mothers would warn their children to _stay away_.

He quickly got used to it, however. Got used to being known as the _psycho_ , along with other names jeered under their breaths as he walks right past them. And Liam’s ashamed to admit that he made it worse, giving into the pressure in his head and letting it control his hands, his legs, his _everything_. Liam didn’t want to be different, even if his mom tried to assure him that different was good. Liam _hated_ being different.

Different was bad.

Until they moved to Beacon Hills, until his mom met his step-dad and he changed _their lives_ , Liam would always be the crazy kid. The _murderer in making_ , as they would jibe cruelly. He took up lacrosse, and it took him to heights he never would’ve otherwise reached, and Liam was so, _so incredibly grateful_.

And then he was bit. Liam used to be the angry kid, but now, he’s an angry _werewolf_. Becoming a werewolf hasn’t ‘cured’ his IED, not like with the others where it makes them _better_. It’s still there, under his skin, weaving through the junctures of his bones, existing with every breath in and out. It’s _in_ him.

And, even with this change, Liam finds himself being treated with gloves, like a bomb with a hair-trigger’s worth of control. No one means to do it, he knows, but they all look at him skittishly, choose their words carefully, like they don’t want to make him mad. Like they’re _afraid_.

Sometimes, Liam thinks they should be.

But Theo isn’t like the others. No, Theo’s not afraid of Liam, he never was. He spits fire, breathes it straight into Liam’s lungs and watches him ignite. He pushes and pushes, and fights back when Liam’s fists can’t hold still. And when it all comes crashing down, he’s there, never touching but always watching, protecting. And it makes Liam feel, for the first time, _normal_.

So, yeah, he does the tiny things. He doesn’t mind very much if Theo doesn’t hug him, or cuddle him, though at times he wishes for it. He doesn’t mind being the one to have to do it, to press tender kisses to the chimera’s cheek and hold him. Because Theo might not admit it to himself, but he needs it. Both of them do. The reassurance that they’re not broken. That there’s nothing wrong with them, that they’re not _failures_.

Liam needs Theo. It’s as simple as that, it’s nothing complicated, nothing mind blowing. And Theo needs Liam too, he _knows_.

Which is why, when he tells the older boy about the lacrosse games, he’s hoping the chimera will object. Will let himself be selfish for once and tell Liam to _stay_. But it’s Theo, so he shuts down, and tells him to go.

And Liam does, with a heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting in their hotel room, bored and a little exhausted. Bus rides can do that, Liam knows, but he isn’t expecting to be _this_ tired.

“You know what we should do?” Alex grins at Liam. Liam and Mitch both sigh, glancing at each other with sympathetic gazes, before turning to the unruly lacrosse player. “We should totally sneak out!”

“No.” Liam deadpans, setting his bag down on the bed with a yawn. “We literally just got here, I’m tired: just _no_.”

“I agree with Cap.” Mitch says, smiling fakely when Liam turns to glare at him.

“What?” Alex looks like someone just ran over his cat; hazel eyes wide and disbelieving. “ _Dude_. Imagine all the hot babes—”

“Alex.” Mitch sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He reminds Liam uncannily of Corey when he does that, “You’re gay.”

“So?”

“Let me rephrase that for you.” Liam angrily unzips his bag, pulling out his phone to text Theo because he _misses_ him. “You have a boyfriend.”

“Jeez, you guys are no fun.” Alex falls over on his bed, spreading his arms dramatically. “Buzzkills.”

“Douchebag.” Mitch fires back, before Liam sighs.

“Guys, stop.” He says in exasperation. “Can’t we just last two minutes without someone dying?”

“Ask him.” Mitch gestures, while Alex sits up specifically to glare at him.

“I’m not dealing with this.” Liam gets up, phone in hand. “You two better not kill each other while my back’s turned.”

He slips into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. It doesn’t matter anyway, since they both know he’s in there, and he’s not planning to pee or send any dick pics.

He smirks at the latter thought, even as a blush brushes his cheeks. That… wouldn’t be the worst possibility, anyway.

He pulls up the messaging app, already typing out a cheesy message— _It’s cold here, without you_ —when things go wrong. There’s the sound of shouts from outside, and Liam can hardly react when Alex barrels in, knocking hard into him.

So hard, he drops his phone. And Liam’s life can’t possibly get any more pathetic because it falls _straight into the toilet_.

He stares at the fallen device in shock as Alex giggles beside him, no doubt trying to instigate Mitch some more. A low growl builds in his chest that quickly has his two human teammates stiffening, backing away.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Alex meeps, stumbling into Mitch as they slowly back away. Liam breathes heavily, trying to remind him of the _Three Things_. The Sun, the Moon, the Truth. On repeat.

“My phone.” He grits out, pointing at the toilet bowl. “You _fucker_.”

Alec’s face looks halfway between laughing and screaming in terror. Mitch just looks horrified.

“Holy fuck, get it out then!” The brunette darts in, and picks up the phone, shaking it free of water. “Why’d you leave it in so long?”

“Are you fucking with me?” Liam demands, a low, familiar pressure beginning to stir in his chest. “Why couldn’t you two just stay in the fucking room!”

“It’s not a big deal?” Alex tries; the blonde cowers back when Liam turns his menacing stare on him. “Seriously, you can just use our phones while we’re here.”

“If only.” Liam’s fists clench as he fights to keep calm. “Theo’s number isn’t saved onto your phones, is it?”

“Dude, he’s your boyfriend-husband-thing.” Alex has never been comfortable with the word _mate_. “How do you _not_ know his number?”

“I _used_ to know it.” Liam grits out, stalking out of the bathroom so that he can dive face first onto the bed and stuff his head into his pillow. “But he changed his number recently.”

“Yikes.”

“The SIM’s basically dead too.” Mitch reports tiredly from the bathroom. “Seriously, Alex, good job.”

“How is this _my_ fault?” Alex— _oh,_ _here they go again_ —protests vehemently. “ _You_ were the one who decided to—”

“Shut the fuck up.” Liam says authoritatively, unable to stop the anger from bleeding into his tone. The two of them abruptly close their mouths, but he can’t even find it in him to feel happy about it, too focused on staying calm. “Either unpack, or just sit there and, for the love of God: Don’t. Talk.”

“I’ll… go check on the other guys.” Mitch says, tiptoeing to the door; idiot, he knows Liam can still hear him.

“Me too!” Alex whisper-shouts as he bolts out, door slamming shut behind him. Now that the door’s closed, Liam can appropriately stew and panic.

Theo’s probably waiting for his text. Probably sitting on his bed, staring at his phone and wondering why Liam hasn’t bothered to contact him yet. Or maybe Liam’s kidding himself and Theo doesn’t care _that_ much; but, that’s impossible, Theo’s his _mate_ , his _anchor_ and they wouldn’t be made for each other if they don’t care. Still, there’s nothing Liam can do about it.

And it just makes him so _angry_.

He tries to repeat his mantra, claws digging deep into wrists as he tries to let out the building anger, stem it another way but it _doesn’t work_ so he shakily gets up, stumbles his way to his open duffel. He stares at it as he trembles with barely suppressed emotion, and brings his fist down into his wall of clothes, trying to make the pressure in his chest go away. He strikes it again, and again and _again_ , even as the table wobbles, until he’s breathing harshly, sweat collecting along his brow as he backs away slowly. Collapsing back onto his bed, he lets out a stuttering breath.

He’s been here for all of an hour, and he’s already lost it. Liam’s always been a freak, and he never seems to do anything to prove otherwise.

Briefly, he wonders what Theo could be doing right now. Curling up on the couch, watching movies? Reclining in the tub, splurging on the bubble bath that he secretly loves? Maybe he’s trying his hand in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich like he always does, or settling for takeout. Theo’s always been big on meat, maybe he’s at the market trying to get something to make later on.

Or maybe he’s lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Legs curled up and in, blanket draped loosely around his ankles, like Liam. Maybe he’s staring at the wall, counting the tics and imperfections and wondering how he’d look as a wall. Wondering how many flaws he’d have to show, and thinking that he’s a freak. Maybe he’s lonely and cold, like Liam, and wishing they were together.

Liam’s still shaking, and he shuts his eyes, pulling the blanket around him. He doesn’t know when the other two are gonna be back anyway, so he might as well try to get some shut eye.

Except he doesn’t.

Even when Alex and Mitch stumble back into the room, even when the sound of their soft breathing can be heard, Liam’s wide awake. Liam’s wide awake, with his hands fisting into his sheets, and the tangy taste of blood on his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Despite how much he usually protests the idea, Liam is thankful for being a werewolf sometimes. In times like these, for example, when it’s insanely helpful.

If Liam were human, he’d be stumbling around, eyes swollen shut and bags the size of mountains weighing him down. If Liam were human, he might’ve been benched, his exhaustion apparent to anyone whether they were actively looking are not.

But Liam’s not human. So, he walks to the field with his back straight, eyes carefully focused on the ground or, more specifically, on his feet.

‘ _just make sure not to trip over your feet when you’re on the field_ ’ Theo’s voice whispers into his mind, and Liam instinctively thinks _okay_ , before he feels stupid about it. He has no time to ponder it any longer, though, not when the team’s being ushered out onto the pitch, lights blinding them as the light shines in their faces.

The other team’s already there, standing almost menacingly, but Liam doesn’t let that intimidate him. Not when he’s faced things much worse than antsy young adults when he was just 15. Not when he’s a beast, with razor sharp claws, and burning fury. Not when he’s anchored, feet planted firmly to the ground.

They do their team cheer— _stupid and redundant_ , as Theo would say with an obnoxious smirk—before the actual game starts. Liam’s body falls into a regular pattern, tense and ready, center balanced so he can react quickly, move around on nimble toes.

It’s an easy win. Which is why the strange uneasiness in Liam’s gut doesn’t do much to dampen his mood. When he starts thinking about Theo ( _when has he ever stopped?_ ) he feels his chest twinge with regret. He wishes he brought something of Theo’s here, so that he’d at least have his scent around him.

Theo’s scent is everything to Liam. It’s something that’s so wholly infuriating yet grounding, so _Theo_ that it’s almost unbelievable. Liam wishes he could pick out a word to describe the scent, but that’d be impossible. Liam likes to press his nose into the crook of Theo’s neck, loves to lay claim to his soft skin because he _needs_ him, he can’t do it without him. And maybe that should be terrifying—and it once was—but it’s not anymore.

Liam thinks it makes perfect sense.

“Yo, cap!” Liam stares at his food, still thinking about Theo, when fingers snap merely inches away from his eyes. His first instinct is to grab that wrist, snap it and flip its owner over the table, but he quells it, breathes in and tells his wolf to cool it. He knows where he is, and it’s not a warzone. Not yet.

“What, Alex?” He sighs, eyes instinctively training behind him in search for Mitch. The two of them are usually hanging around each other anyway, so it’s odd not to see the brunette there.

Alex frowns, taking a seat beside him. Liam stiffens when he gets close, but forces himself to relax, raising an eyebrow in silent prompting.

“Are you…okay?” The blonde frowns, clearly uncomfortable with being… well, ‘not extra’ might be the best way to describe it. “You looked kind of upset?”

“I’m… okay.” Liam’s tongue feels rough as the lie scrapes off it. “It’s all good dude, don’t worry about it.”

“Is it your boyfriend?” Alex pays no mind, though the words come out hesitantly.

Liam’s reaction to that would normally be volatile, fangs bared as he’d snarl into the terrified boy’s face. But Liam doesn’t do that, shoulders slumping.

“I guess.” He admits lowly, poking at his fries with his finger and sighing when his nail sinks in, pulling away. “It’s just… he must be worried.”

“Dude.” The blonde doesn’t touch him—he’s learned not to after some extensive debriefing—but comes close. “Have you seen him? He’ll be fine.”

Liam smiles at him, unconvinced. He knows how Theo looks to other people, a solid wall of muscle and steel, unbreakable and invincible. But Liam sees through those fake walls, sees that they’re really made of crumbling plaster and are hiding the remnants of a boy to afraid to take off his mask after being submerged again and again.

“I’m sorry.” Alex’s voice is soft, and Liam’s head shoots up, not expecting his rambunctious teammate to say something so absurd. “I didn’t mean for—”

“For me to drop my phone down the toilet?” Liam offers up, shaking his head tiredly, unable to muster up the energy to be properly angry. “Nah, I guess I should’ve locked the door.”

Liam can basically scent the surprise wafting off Alex in waves.

“Really?” The human doesn’t bother hiding his surprise. “You’re not mad at me?”

“No.” Liam snorts, lazily chewing a fry and regretting it; it’s soggy. “Why, d’you want me to be?”

“Uh, no?” Alex’s eyes are wide, and he looks up behind Liam, before he gets up. “Mitch is probably gonna get himself killed so I better go make sure he only takes one brownie!”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow, nose scrunching up in that expression that Theo loves bringing onto his face, the one of ‘ _shaken disgust_ ’. He immediately loses the look at the thought, before sighing and getting up, plate in hand. There’s no use crying over spilt milk.

He just hopes Theo won’t be mad at him by the time he gets home.

 

* * *

 

Liam pants, cheeks flushed and forehead lined with copious amounts of sweat. He doesn’t envy anyone who can smell him, luckily not being able distinguish much in his own scent. That would be torturous.

“Wow.” Mitch appears at his side as they walk off the field, Alex hooting impressively behind them, tackling some other unfortunate player. “You didn’t get a single foul. That’s got to be a record.”

“Guess so.” Liam shrugs. Frankly, he’s not sure how it’s managed to turn out this way, since he’s so used to letting instinct guide him. Maybe instinct was being nicer to him today? “Why, is it that surprising?”

When Mitch smells of utter incredulity, Liam gives in.

“Okay, yeah, it’s rare.” He admits. “Can’t we just be happy about it?”

“I guess?” Mitch raises a shoulder in a half-shrug, before jogging ahead of Liam. “I’m gonna hit the showers!”

Liam shouts back his _okay_ since he knows Mitch usually can’t handle public celebrations, and adjusts his grip on his lacrosse stick as he walks towards the bench. The coach isn’t there, still on field congratulating the players. Liam’s done his part anyway, shaken hands with the other captain even though the other boy was glaring at him like his life depended on it.

He sets down the stick briefly, grabbing a water bottle and chugging some of the cool liquid down. He’s not excited about this win or anything; it’s a hollow victory, given that the other team didn’t have the same kind of advantage theirs did. And Liam can confirm it by scent, so it’s pretty much undisputed.

He picks his stick up again, intending to get back on the field, only to walk straight into a hard mass of muscle. He stumbles back, tensing when he sees that it’s one of the players from the other team.

“Can I help you?” He forces the words from his lips, not letting any irritation show on his features.

“Maybe you can.” The dude crosses his arms, and Liam can’t roll his eyes hard enough. By now, Liam would be shaking with unrestrained anger, fists clenched and drops of blood sliding down his knuckles from his claws. But, for some inexplicable reason, Liam feels calmer than he ever has before. There’s no pressure in his chest, nothing urging him to let his fist fly, decorate skin with hues of purple and red.

“Are we really doing this?” Liam lets his stance shift, showing just how impressed he is ( _not at all, and make sure he knows that_ something purrs, sounding suspiciously like Theo). “Seriously, maybe try for something more original next time?”

He moves to brush past the guy, but isn’t expecting him to grab him roughly by the shoulder and shove him back.

“What the fuck?” Liam spits. Still no anger, just annoyance.

“You guys are something else.” The player spits out, glaring venom.

“Yeah, it’s called _skilled_.” Liam emphasizes, before his eyes narrow. “Now back the fuck off before I get angry.”

“Okay, freak,” Liam tenses at the familiar name that he hasn’t heard for years, “Come at me!”

“I don’t think so.” Liam grits his teeth, and is saved from having to say more by Alex’s sudden presence.

“Hey!” He beams at the rival player, arm slung around the spiteful bastard’s shoulder as he leads him away with a quick wink at Liam. “My name’s Alex, what’s yours? We should totally exchange numbers, I’m thinking—”

Liam shakes his head with a fond smile as Alex distracts the other player, heading back to the field. His feet stop in their tracks when what just happened actually sinks in.

He didn’t get angry.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, so you want me to punch you?” Mitch clarifies, looking entirely doubtful. It’s Day 5 and Liam is officially freaking the fuck out.

“Yes.” He says resolutely, even as Alex lets out a disbelieving “ _What?!_ ”

“Look, there’s something wrong with me!” Liam looks despairingly between the two of them. “I –I don’t know, I should’ve had at least one outburst by now, but there’s nothing!”

“What if it’s _not_ nothing!” Alex points out. “What’re we supposed to do if you hulk out?”

Liam flinches back at that, making the blonde look guilty.

“Sorry.” Alex whispers, sincere, while Mitch picks it up. “Look, it’s incredibly risky—”

“Please.” Liam whispers, fists curling. He doesn’t know how to feel about this just yet, but he needs to know. “I have to know.”

“Fine.” Mitch sighs, and there’s no warning when his fist lashes out, striking Liam clear across the face. Pain blooms behind closed eyelids, and his nose is definitely broken.

He shakily presses his hand to the area, fingers coming away sticky with blood. His eyes water a little from the sting, but the break is already healing and, more importantly—

“I don’t feel it.”

Alex and Mitch are eyeing him warily, and Liam scents their confusion.

“You’re not mad?” Alex questions in disbelief. “Dude, something’s clearly up.”

“That’s what I was saying.” Liam frowns, concentrates. He feels his wolf there, curled protectively in the warmth of his chest, but— “Something’s missing.”

“Yeah.” Mitch says, startled. “The anger.”

“My wolf’s there.” Liam frowns, “But the pressure is all gone, it feels _weird_.”

“Dude, just ‘coz we know about your other life doesn’t mean we’re qualified for this.” Mitch clarifies, brow furrowed.

“Whatever, this is something you should celebrate!” Alex says, before hastening to say, “Not that you weren’t great to begin with, I’m just saying—”

“I get it dude, I really do.” Liam sighs, dropping onto the uncomfortable sofa, missing the ratty couch from home. “But everything about this just feels off, somehow.”

The feeling doesn’t go away, settling under Liam’s gut. This is something he thought he’d be celebrating, considering this is the one thing he’s been wishing for his whole life, but it seems strangely hollow. He should be leaping for joy, but there’s just this heavy weight that’s dragging him down by the ankles.

Liam resolves to talk to Deaton about this when he gets back to Beacon Hills. It’s only a matter of two days and he’ll get to see Theo again too.

Everything’s going to be fine.

  

* * *

 

 

Liam isn’t expecting to get ambushed by Mason the second he steps off the bus.

“ _Mason?!_ ” He gasps in surprise, dropping his duffel for a hug, but frowns when he can scent anxiety rolling off his long-time friend in waves. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t have time to explain.” Mason says urgently, “We need to go, it’s Theo.”

Liam’s heart nearly stops beating at that, and it feels like his feet are sinking into the ground. What’s wrong with Theo? Oh god, _oh_ _god_ , is he hurt, is he—

“Liam.” Mason’s hands ground him again. “We have to go.”

He meets understanding brown eyes, and swallows heavily, picking up his duffel and brushing past Mason to where he knows his car is parked.

He can hear Alex and Mitch behind him, and Mason’s low timbre providing an excuse, but that seems unimportant to him. No, his body is wired right now, singing for _Theo, mate, where is he?_ Liam wonders if that’s why he’s been feeling so off for the past few days and grits his teeth.

If only he’d kept his phone safe with him, Theo might’ve been safe. Even though he knows next to nothing about the details, Liam just _knows_. A gut feeling, if you will.

“Get in!” Mason yells, and Liam only just realizes he’s still standing outside the car, shaking. He shakes his head, stumbling into his seat and barely remembering to put on his seatbelt as Mason pelts the car out of the lot.

“What’s going on?” He asks urgently, heart in his throat, breath rattling unsteadily in his lungs. He needs Theo to be okay, but how can he help without knowing what’s wrong? “What happened to Theo, Mason?”

Mason’s jaw is tense, like he’s barely holding back his anger.

“Why weren’t you picking up your phone?” His friend snaps back, eyes trained on the road.

“It broke, now tell me about Theo!” Liam demands, feeling his wolf rise slowly for the first time. Even so, it’s not right.

“I don’t know what happened exactly.” Mason shakes his head, turning the car sharply. “He was supposed to take out this Omega—”

“By _himself_?” Liam can’t help the affront from leaking into his tone, but doesn’t regret the iciness of it. Just because Theo’s survived things before doesn’t mean they just shove him into whatever danger pops up.

“Initially, yeah.” Mason admits reluctantly, making Liam growl softly. “But he was being really weird, so I called Derek in.”

“He’s in town?”

“Yeah, luckily.” Mason exhales shakily. “Or else, Theo would’ve been dead.”

Dead. _Dead_. _Theo, dead._

“No.” Liam chokes out, “How is he now?”

Mason hesitates, and Liam can’t take it anymore.

“How is he _now_?!” He demands, and even though it’s not the usual flames pressing against his chest, it’s damn close. “For fuck’s sake, Mason—!”

“I don’t know, okay!” Mason yells back, and the car is lapsed back into a heavy, stagnant silence. “I… I don’t know. Deaton’s already visited the house, so we just need to get there, first.”

“Oh my god.” Liam breathes out shakily, slumping back into his seat. He presses a hand to his forehead, lets it rest there for a few minutes as he struggles to calm his racing heart.

“Liam, I—” Mason cuts himself off, before shaking his head and turning back to the road. “We’ll be there soon.”

And, maybe that’s supposed to console him, but all Liam can feel is staggering _fear_.

 

* * *

 

“Liam, wait!” Derek calls urgently as Liam makes to charge into the house. He turns, snarling; his wolf has finally come out, sensing their mate _so close_. “Wait, you don’t even know what’s going on—”

“I know that _he’s hurt_!” Liam yells out, a burst of anger finally showing after _days_. “That’s all that matters to me, so _get out of my way_.”

“Hold on.” Derek stops his with a hand pressed to his collarbone, making Liam stop in his tracks and growl threateningly at him. The older wolf just tilts his head with a pinched expression. “Just… just be careful.”

“You’re telling _me_ that?” Liam sneers, barely holding onto to the frayed ends of his control. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

With that, he shoulders past him, letting his feet guide him to where he can scent Theo; the familiar earthy scent with… something stale?

That’s wrong.

Liam’s pace increases with his urgency, and he bursts into the main room, to find a bed and—

His breath catches in his chest.

“Theo?” He whispers into the still air, unable to trust his eyes, his nose. “ _Theo?_ ”

There’s no answer, and Liam moves closer cautiously, barely holding back the troubled whine that itches to leave his lips.

There’s someone curled up under piles of blankets, silent save for the almost imperceptible chatter of teeth. Liam reaches out a hand, pulling back the layers slowly, with bated breath and—

“Oh god.”

Theo doesn’t seem to acknowledge him, just curls inwards, as through trying to make himself smaller. Liam can’t move though, mind slowly processing what he’s seeing.

This can’t be his mate. His mate has healthy tan skin, vivid green eyes, and a smirk to die for. His mate fights, vicious and strong and capable. This _can’t_ be him, yet _is_.

Lips, bruised and bitten raw, trembling wetly in the dim light. Skin, pale and bruised with terrible shapes. Eyes, unfocused, glazed, unblinking. And there’s no sound, save for the occasional, hiccupping breath.

Someone did this to him. The rage that’s been simmering in Liam’s chest _explodes_.

 _Someone did this_.

His wolf wars with him as he urges it to _hunt_ , _tear apart, kill_ and it forces him back, cares about _mate, safe_. Liam refutes, unable to think and wanting to let go of the pressure in his chest, _no more holding back_ but again, his wolf reminds him, _mate first_.

And Liam yields, lets his wolf choose, in a moment of sheer insanity.

“Theo?” He asks softly, but there’s no answer; Theo’s still staring at something far away, far beyond what Liam can see. His wolf guides him into reaching out a hand, letting is press against Theo’s cheek. His breath nearly whooshes out when Theo’s head tilts ever-so-lightly, like he isn’t even aware of it. “ _Theo_.”

Theo’s lips quiver as his eyes slowly work to focus on Liam, expression screwing up as Liam notices, for the first time, salty tracks trailing down his cheeks.

“Liam.” His voice is raspy, almost unrecognizable, and Liam can’t feel anything but numb when tears begin to gather at the corner of his eyes, “M’so _cold_. H-hurts.”

And if he were coherent, Theo would never be talking like this. Liam realizes this with a growing sense of alarm, before his wolf forces him to quiet his thoughts. He needs to be calm. For Theo.

Liam doesn’t bother shucking off his shoes, doesn’t spare a thought for his current state of dress. He climbs onto the bed unthinkingly, as Theo shivers and painstakingly leans into him, almost as though asking for more.

And Liam’s chest hurts, because though he might’ve wished, once in a while, that Theo would do the asking… _this_ isn’t how he wanted it to be.

He presses himself close until he’s nearly chest-to-chest with his boyfriend, their breaths intermingling. Theo’s straining to get closer, so Liam throws an arm around him tugging him closer until there’s hardly any space left. Their legs tangle as Theo tries to tuck himself under Liam’s chin, and Liam instinctively knows Theo’s trying to get warm, chase away the cold. And, Liam’s all too willing to help him do that.

He presses his lips to the crown of Theo’s head, tightening his arm as his mate shakes in his arms. He doesn’t say anything, just focuses on guiding Theo’s shaky breathing with a hand rubbing down his back.

“I’m here.” The words leave his lips effortlessly. “Fuck, Theo, I’m—”

He cuts himself off, as tears spring into his eyes. He feels stupid for it, and just focuses on holding his chimera as close as possible. He lets go for a brief moment just to get the blankets on them, but Theo latches onto his sleeve, grip weak but unyielding.

Liam’s heart breaks at the whispered ‘ _please_ ’; like Theo thinks he’s going to leave him here, and he doesn’t waste a moment, before he brushes a kiss to the older man’s cheek and whispers that _I’m not leaving, never will_.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, cocooned, but he doesn’t pull back, even when his back aches and his thighs shake from the effort of keeping still. He doesn’t pull back even when Theo _finally_ stops shaking, only pressing his lips to Theo’s hair again.

“Liam?” Theo’s voice sounds tired, and almost unaware, “What’re you—”

He freezes abruptly, and tries to push away from Liam, but the younger wolf doesn’t let him.

“No.” Liam rumbles, and Theo freezes. “I’m not letting you go.”

He lets him pull away just slightly though, so they can look each other in the eye. Theo still looks pale, but his lip has healed, and the marks around his neck are almost completely gone. But to Liam, he looks perfect.

“I missed you.” Liam whispers uncertainly, and watches as a myriad of emotions flicker uncharacteristically over Theo’s face. “I’m sorry for not calling. Or texting.”

“It’s okay.” Theo smiles at him, but it’s fake, resigned. “I don’t really care.”

And it goes to show how off kilter Theo is, because his heart skips a beat and Liam _knows_ it.

“Stop that.” Liam insists, presses his hands into Theo’s cheeks out of instinct more than anything else. “I know what you’re doing.”

“And what’s that?” Theo licks his lips, but Liam doesn’t find it appealing as he usually does.

“You’re pushing me away.” Liam says softly. “You’re locking yourself in.”

Theo stares at him for one heart-stopping moment, before something changes in his eyes, makes him duck his head.

“You don’t want me.” Theo whispers, drawing back. “It’s fine, I don’t care, but… stop this.”

“What?”

“All of this.” Theo scoots away, but winces and grips his chest. Liam’s hand instinctively flies to cover it, and they stay like that for a moment. “Stop pretending you care.”

“But I _do_.” Liam insists, moving closer so he can wrap his arms around Theo’s waist, nuzzle his tense jaw. “I know I didn’t text or call, but… it has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Theo’s voice sounds like it’s been shattered and badly pieced back together.

“It broke.” Liam admits, and Theo stiffens. Taking this as a bad sign, Liam hurries to explain. “Two of my teammates were arguing and my phone fell in the toilet and—”

“So there was nothing…” Theo breaks through his mini rant, slowly sitting up as Liam unconsciously copies him. “There was nothing wrong with me?”

“ _What_?” Liam wishes he could take back the past week, just so he could’ve stopped this from happening. “No, never.”

“Oh.” Theo looks conflicted, and Liam can’t bear it.

“I love you.” He blurts out and it’s not the first time they’ve said it, but it’s still rare enough that Theo looks at him in shock. “Fuck, Theo, I’m _so sorry_.”

“No.” Theo shakes his head, and his eyes are blank again and _no, he’s doing it again_. “I was just being stupid.”

Liam growls at that, surprising them both with the ferocity of it.

“No.” He snaps. “You’re never stupid.”

A slow, hesitant smile blooms on Theo’s lips, and Liam doesn’t think, swooping down to peck them lightly, as though chasing away those thoughts.

“What happened to you, though?” He needs to know, needs to know who to tear apart. “Who hurt you?”

Theo looks like he wants to refute, but eventually seems to give up the idea, shoulders slumping.

“An Omega.” Theo admits, playing uncertainly with his fingers. “Wasn’t even that strong, but I—” His voice cracks here, and Liam takes his hand. “Something was wrong with me, I think.”

“I just told you—” Liam starts getting angry again, but Theo squeezes his hand tightly, cutting off his retort.

“No, literally, with my body.” Theo rasps, eyes drooping slightly as he speaks. Liam finds himself leaning slightly to support his weight. “I just… it was always cold. And everything always hurt. It felt like before I became supernatural, except with added…. _benefits_.”

Liam rolls his eyes at Theo’s wording, but it’s weak and they both know it.

“And they sent you after that Omega, by _yourself_.”

“He was supposed to be rogue, easy.” Theo confides. “But he was talking, functioning. Deceiving. I don’t know what happened—”

“Mason called me.” Derek’s voice suddenly sounds, and both Liam and Theo start. “He was near choking you to death by the time I got there.”

Theo looks around him, confused, like he’s just realized he’s in someone else’s bed. Liam decides to save him the effort, so asks, “What did you do to him?”

Liam hopes he crushed his windpipe or something.

“Took him out.” Derek says simply and, gesturing at Theo, adds, “And he passed out, so I brought him back here.”

“Do you know what was wrong with me?” Theo asks, eyes hard and jaw tense; Liam knows what he looks like when he’s putting up his final defenses and this is exactly it.

“You guys mated recently, right?” Derek asks, and with a hesitant look at his boyfriend, Liam nods tightly. “Yeah, thought so. It looks like withdrawal. Happens when a recently mated pair are apart.”

“Oh.” Theo says flatly. “Were you…?” He directs this at Liam, who shakes his head. He didn’t feel like that, but—

“I wasn’t angry, the entire week.” He confesses. “It was driving me crazy.”

“That happens.” Derek nods. “For a little while after the whole mating process, Weres generally fixate heavily on touch. It’s something to do with attachments, bonds—I don’t completely understand it, myself. But one always feels this chill, while another loses an integral part of themselves. It doesn’t sound pretty but—”

“It doesn’t matter.” Liam says firmly.

“I guess.” Theo mutters in agreement, and Liam doesn’t say anything when he covertly grips his hand tighter.

“Just make sure to stay near each other for the next few days.” Derek instructs, crossing his arms. “Unless you want this to happen again.”

“Trust me, we don’t.” Liam answers for the both of them.

“Good.” Derek surveys them briefly, before he turns. “You can leave whenever you’re ready.”

Liam doesn’t bother answering, knowing Derek’s aware that they’ve understood, and turns back to Theo.

“Ready to go home?” He asks, and Theo shrugs. Liam rolls off the bed, like he usually does, and waits for Theo to clamber off too. Theo’s eyes widen when he tries to stand, though, a low gasp of pain pulling from his lips as his knees buckle.

Liam doesn’t think, catching him on instinct and holding him close.

“Careful.” He whispers, and gets an annoyed _fine_ in response.

“I hate this.” Theo adds, voice tight as they take careful steps outside, where Mason’s waiting for them.

“It’s okay.” Liam locks eyes with Theo’s vivid green, and smiles as reassuringly as possible. “You have me.”

And Theo just shakes his head with a tired, fond sigh, and presses minutely closer.

“I guess so.” He mumbles into Liam’s shoulder and, for now, this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter over and over because it wasn’t turning out right. Here’s to hoping it wasn’t too disappointing, because this is the most I could do without losing inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there's anything I could be doing better, like characterization, pacing or development, let me know! Typos are also the bane of my existence, so it'd be great if you could point them out if you see 'em :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna chat! I don't do much there, just swim around :)


End file.
